Modern computers use a variety of equipment to facilitate user input. Many common input devices (such as keyboards, pointing devices, and the like) rely upon interaction with the computer-user's fingers and hands. When using the input devices, the user's hands, arms and upper body are subject to stress and fatigue due to the general position and repetitive motion. An effective method of reducing stress and fatigue for device user is maintaining a position, with arms and hands slightly elevated from the main work surface, that minimizes pressure points and strain. Many rest and support devices assist a user in maintaining the proper elevated position, but all are limited in the amount of adjustment, or user-customization, that is offered.
Certain supports are constructed from a solid material, generally foam rubber, whose material properties give the support some flexibility. However, such a device is still solid in nature and maintains a singular, firm form when in use. This assists the user in maintaining the arms and hands in an elevated position, but may also create new pressure points and strains due to the unyielding solid material. Further, solid devices are mass-manufactured in fixed dimensions, so there is no customization available for an individual user's physical situation or equipment.
Flexible solid pouches filled with a fluid or semi-fluid (gel) material sealed inside provides another approach. Within the pouch, the displacement of the fluid or gel assists in dissipating pressure points while still aiding the user in maintaining an elevated position. The fluid or gel displacement within the pouch offers a small range of individual adjustment for users. Although these fluid or gel filled supports improve the comfort level of the user, material and manufacturing is costly and the final product is heavy.